The present invention generally relates to aerial toys and in particular to a glider toy.
Aerial toys of various shapes and sizes are popular among children and adults alike. One example of an aerial toy is disclosed in Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,425 entitled "Aerial Glider Toy." The disclosed aerial toy includes a molded unitary structure with a specialized delta wing to provide stability in flight.
Another example of an aerial toy, is disclosed in Sadowski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,636 entitled "AIRCRAFT." This aerial toy includes an upward step in the underside of the body in the center of the aircraft. The upper step defines a rearwardly facing riser surface. The step and riser surface are located at the front-to-rear center of gravity of the aircraft. The body portion of the aircraft that is positioned forwardly of the step counterbalances the weight from the wings near the back of the aircraft. The aircraft also has a grip area that is designed as a projecting portion on the underside of the aircraft.
Often times it is difficult for the user to obtain a sturdy grip on the aerial toy. In applications, such as those disclosed above, the grip area projects from the underside of the aerial toy. Such grip areas are cumbersome and affect the aerodynamics of the toy. Also, such grip areas do not allow for much force by the user when the user attempts to push the aerial toy into the air.
It is desirable to improve the stability of the aerial glider. Further, it is also desirable to provide a sturdy grip area. In addition, it is desirable to provide an aerial glider toy that accommodates the user's fingers in order to provide an improved grasp of the glider and an effective launch of the glider.